


done deal

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Chen wants to lose his virginity; his new roommate Kris seems like the obvious choice. (set during debut/MAMA era)





	done deal

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #15](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): size kink
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))
> 
>  **warnings:** size kink/difference, dirty talk

-

‘I don’t think it’s going to fit,’ wheezes Yifan from below, lying on Jongdae’s bed in their shared room. ‘You’re - like - really small.’

‘I’m petite,’ corrects Jongdae, straddling Yifan’s hips and reaching back to guide the head of Yifan’s cock to his hole. ‘Xing-ge and Taozi have done this.’

‘That doesn’t mean _you_ have to?’

Jongdae finally notches the head against his rim, starts to push down. He chokes a little and digs his fingernails into Yifan’s hips. ‘Fuck - fuck - you’re big.’

‘This is your first time,’ says Yifan in a strangled voice, covering his face with his hands. His dick is still hard though and his ears are red. Jongdae figures he’s still into this.

Sure, maybe popping his anal cherry with the biggest dick on the planet wasn’t _great_ logic, but Jongdae had managed Yifan’s fingers inside of him for prep, so how much different could his dick be compared to _those_ monsters?

Clearly, a lot, if the pain shooting up his spine is any indication. Jongdae curses under his breath as he keeps pushing downwards, stubborn. Underneath him, Yifan is having some sort of crisis where his dick keeps twitching to get inside of Jongdae but his giant hands flail above his face in horror as Jongdae just _keeps going_.

‘Junmyeon-hyung can - _fuck_ \- take this,’ snarls Jongdae, grabbing the lube and smearing more of it along the rim of his asshole, along the length of Yifan’s giant dick, listening to Yifan groan. ‘And he’s the same size as me.’

Yifan finally seems to settle on grabbing Jongdae’s waist, stilling him as Jongdae continues to use the lube. He breathes hard through his nose, manages a, ‘he likes it,’ while staring pointedly at Jongdae’s face, his thick brows knitting together in his stern duizhang face.

Jongdae matches his gaze and rolls his eyes. ‘I’m still half-hard,’ he says, pointing to his dick between his thighs. It did help that Yifan’s dick was so big it pushed hard into Jongdae’s prostate without any aiming requiring, even if the rest of Jongdae’s ass felt like it was splitting open. ‘I could be full-hard if you helped.’

‘You’re not cute at all,’ says Yifan, sounding appalled, but one of his massive hands moves from Jongdae’s thin waist to his dick, easily fisting the length. Jongdae hisses at the friction, hips riding into Yifan’s warm hand and sliding another few centimetres down his cock with the help of the lube. Using his fingers, he tries to estimate how much dick he’s got left to shove inside his asshole, but his ticklish touch on Yifan’s length has Yifan grunt as he accidentally pushes _more_ into Jongdae’s tight ass.

‘Holy fuck,’ Jongdae blurts, his ass so fucking _full_ he half-expects his abdomen to start distending. Yifan’s face is entirely flushed by now, his skin glimmering in sweat. ‘Holy shit - okay, fuck me.’

‘You’ll die,’ says Yifan helplessly, even as his hips cant upwards, stuff some more dick inside of Jongdae, stroking Jongdae’s cock in counterpoint. Even the smallest thrust has Yifan’s dick scraping hard along Jongdae’s prostate, making Jongdae hiss at the bolts of pleasure shooting up his spine, overwhelming the pain.

It’s hard to stop after that - Yifan’s hold on Jongdae’s waist steadies Jongdae until Jongdae can only tip his ass back, feeling Yifan’s cock start sliding in and out of him. The little thrusts start getting deeper and deeper, and the pain ebbs away under the glorious feeling of Jongdae’s sweet spot being constantly stimulated. His cock is hard in Yifan’s palm, leaking precome to help out Yifan’s strokes over the length.

‘You’re so big, fuck, fuck,’ rambles Jongdae, eyes slitting as he rides back on Yifan’s huge cock, trying to get it deeper, as deep as it’ll go. He wants to hear that slap of Yifan’s balls against his ass, a sound he’s heard from when he’s walked in on Yifan fucking Yixing or Zitao in their shared room.

The image of Yifan’s huge cock being able to slide so slick and easy inside of his partners had been undeniable, made Jongdae so so fucking curious to see if he could handle it. And he _could_ \- trying to push down on Yifan’s dick every time Yifan thrusts upwards, meet him halfway, take it all the way.

Below him, Yifan is groaning, ‘you’re so fucking _tight_ , Chen,’ and Jongdae grins, wanting to remind him, ‘I’m a virgin, duizhang.’

The reply wrenches out a chest-deep groan from Yifan, his hips jerking hard into Jongdae’s ass. _Oh_ , he felt that. Jongdae grits his teeth as he plants his hands on Yifan’s stomach, begins to ride him properly - the way he’d seen Junmyeon-hyung take him.

‘C’mon, duizhang, don’t you want to fuck my tight virgin ass,’ drawls Jongdae, even if the effect is ruined with his hiccuping breaths cause Yifan’s cock is punching so deep into his ass, Jongdae thinks he’s gonna feel it in the back of his throat. God, maybe it _was_ too big.

‘Shut up, please, please,’ says Yifan, desperate, even as his hands move to grip Jongdae’s hips, those wide hands whose fingers can almost reach entirely around Jongdae’s ass, the thumbs almost touching in the middle of Jongdae’s abdomen. Everything about him was so fucking _huge_ , holy shit.

Holding onto Jongdae now, Yifan plants his feet on the bed and begins to really slide his cock in, not balls-deep, not yet, but so fucking _close_ , that Jongdae scratches at Yifan’s stomach in eagerness to feel it.

‘Your cute little virgin maknae,’ he continues, the words starting to get punched out of his throat as Yifan drags his huge cock out of Jongdae’s ass, push it back in. ‘Popping his cherry in his bed, you’re so _filthy_ , duizhang.’

‘Oh _god_ ,’ says Yifan, squeezing his eyes shut, hips riding up faster, really fucking Jongdae. Between Jongdae’s thighs, his hard cock bobs, the head starting to drool precome. It felt fucking _awesome_ having such a huge, hot, hard dick endlessly dragging against his prostate. Jongdae can see the appeal now.

‘You’re going to fuck me so deep with your big dick, you’ll make me _gape_ ,’ moans Jongdae, one of his hands coming to tug on his own cock, loving the stimulation on both ends. Yeah, shit, he could definitely do this again. The soreness is spreading out in a heatwave through his whole body, amplifying the pleasure of Yifan’s oversized dick against his prostate, his own tight strokes on his cock, making his toes curl.

‘Yeah, ge? You wanna see my little virgin ass wide open and pink?’ He mocks, feeling how Yifan’s thrusts get messier, deeper. Yifan is panting, mouth open, but his hips keep working, thighs flexing to feel how Jongdae’s tight hole took his huge dick over and over. ‘C’mon, duizhang, fuck me like you mean it.’

His asshole is looser now, but it’s still gripping Yifan’s dick because Yifan’s dick is literally too big for anyone’s asshole to get sloppy around. It does mean Jongdae is really into it now - feeling his orgasm start to build as he keeps fisting his own dick, letting Yifan fuck into him so deep.

Yifan is groaning near-constantly now too, and when he punches his dick through the tightness of Jongdae’s hole, Jongdae keens as he feels the warmth of Yifan’s balls come into contact with his ass. Oh shit, oh fuck - it was in him, _all of it_ \- every centimetre of Yifan’s goddamn unreasonable cock.

Clearly, Yifan feels it too cause his hips start bucking up more, losing rhythm so he can feel his balls start to slap against Jongdae’s ass with each fuck. Jongdae is crying out, unable to twist away from the long, hard drag against his prostate, so constant and hot that his own dick is dripping all over his fingers and onto Yifan’s abdomen. His legs are going weak, unable to ride back - and _yeah_ , fuck, _this_ is how you’re supposed to lose your fucking anal virginity.

‘Chenchen,’ groans Yifan, pounding his little ass with his huge dick, balls-deep and relentless. ‘Sh-Should pull off, fuck, gonna come - ’

‘Fuck no,’ laugh-moans Jongdae, eyes slipping shut as he continues to get railed. ‘You’re gonna - _hah_ , shit - gonna come inside my ass, or not at all.’

Yifan lets out a flurry of Mandarin curse words, but his hips don’t stop and Jongdae doesn’t care anymore as he feels his own orgasm make his balls tighten up, has him stop stroking his dick and instead squeeze around the head where he’s sensitive.

That’s enough for Jongdae to shoot his load in a messy splatter over his fingers and onto Yifan’s stomach, and when his body tightens up, asshole really _squeezing_ that huge cock, Jongdae can’t even imagine how it feels having a dick milked so goddamn tightly, gripped by such a hot, wet hole.

It’s apparently so awesome that Yifan has no choice but to stop his thrusts and grind deep into Jongdae’s clenching hole, his nails scratching long, red lines over Jongdae’s ass as his orgasm shoots through him, pumping his load inside of Jongdae, his entire frame shuddering with each new rope of come he adds.

Dimly, Jongdae is aware that the semen is warm and wet, and it feels good as it starts to slide out of him along with Yifan’s softening cock. Relaxed now, he flops onto Yifan’s chest, moaning softly when the head of Yifan’s dick pops out of his asshole with a filthy noise.

Curious, he reaches a hand back between his ass, the pads of his fingers dipping into the open, leaking gape of his hole. ‘Yeah,’ he says, voice muffled against Yifan’s neck, ‘we’re definitely doing this again.’

Yifan wheezes, but his hands are still on Jongdae’s ass, and Jongdae grins as Yifan slips two curious fingers inside too.

-

**Author's Note:**

> 19yo!chen popping his anal cherry with new roomie kris is genuinely the funniest chenris headcanon to me; thank you for reading!!
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))


End file.
